My Angel
by SarahCullen037
Summary: Bella adores and love's her best friend Edward Cullen, She would never tell him how she felt, Edward loves bella more than he ever thought possible, but doesnt think she feels the same. How does Alice make them admit it to each other?


**A.N; dunno why I'm writing this, I just feel like. :D Edward and Bella moments –swoon- & -blush- **

**Disclaimer; **

**I'm not step. Meyer. Nor am I claiming to be. Totally pointless. You can bite me. :D**

**

* * *

**

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Third Person; **

Bella Swan has loved her best friend Edward Cullen for as long as she could remember. She knew he would never love someone as plain as her. Little does she know, Edward fucking loves her, So much its ridiculous? But Edward thinks Bella is too good for him and she could never love him. It breaks his heart.

Bella knew one day she would find her true love, but whenever she had this thought a picture of Edward would pop up into her head. She knew she would love him forever and beyond that. She just wished she wasn't so plain. She wished she could be as pretty as her best friends; Alice and Rosalie. She wanted to have there slim figures or Rosalie's blue eyes.

She looked into the mirror and sighed thinking 'I will never be good enough.' She continued brushing her hair, trying to tame it. She grabbed the blue straighter that Alice bought her for Christmas and tried to straighten it, when she looked in the mirror and gasped her long brown hair was straight down with a few curls. It looks gorgeous. She pulled out the pink bag that Alice bought her on a mega shopping trip;

she put on eyeliner, mascara, and covers up. She knew there was no need for blush; she would do enough of that anyways. She slowly walked to her closet, and pulled out skinny jeans and a grey tank top and a grey cardigan. She put on some white heels, hoping she wouldn't trip. She knew that she would look average now, but what she saw in the mirror made her legs weak, the girl in the mirror had long straight brown hair, and she had gorgeous brown eyes, the eye shadow made her eyes pop. She had a full slim figure, the heels made her taller than normal. She was completely gorgeous. She grabbed the black purse that Rosalie bought her for her birthday. And walked next door to Edward's house.

She nervously knocked on the door; the door swung open blowing her hair around. She almost fainted when she saw how beautiful Edward was.

"Hey... um. Want to go to the park?" she asked fidgeting with her shirt. He nodded, because he couldn't form words, Edward always knew Bella was beautiful but they way her lips moved, he was scared if he opened his mouth he wouldn't be able to conform sentences. The tight bulge in his pants made him even more nervous. He hoped to god Bella wouldn't notice.

That would make everything awkward. He quickly thought 'I wish I was good enough for her.' He grabbed his jacket and walked out slowly. He grabbed her hand; the sparks between them never faded like Edward wished they would.

He wished a lot of things; he wished he would have never fallen for his best friend, knowing she would never love him back. He signed at the thought.

Bella almost gasped as she felt the spark between them, she thought by now she would be used to it.

She wishes every day the sparks would fade, she wished she had the guts to tell him how she felt. But in fear of losing her best friend, she kept it to herself and Alice. Alice knew from the start they would fall in love. But they would do it in there own time.

It's been three years now and Alice was getting impatient. She knew they loved each other. She knew they were meant to be together forever. They where soul mates. It just broke Alice's little heart when she saw how bad Edward and Bella where broken up about this. She knew they would never have the guts to tell each other, that's why she came with a plan.

'In there own time…right' Alice thought as she watched Edward and Bella hand and hand walking towards the swings.

Bella never wanted to get her hopes up of Edward ever loving her. Edwards strange colored hair; bronze, the only one Bella has ever seen with that color. And his piercing green eyes made you want to lick his face off.

His perfect lips. Everything about him invited her in, the way they fit perfectly together. Always made her smile, but she always let her hopes get too high, they would get crushed. Always.

Edward looked at Bella with adoring eyes. It's a shame they can't see the love in each other eyes. There completely oblivious to each to each other. Edward simply loved the way Bella's cheeks lit up with red when she was embarrassed.

Or the way her lips pout when she wants something. Everything about Bella brought him closer and closer, he just wanted her.

He didn't care about anything, he just wants too be called hers. He could never stop these thoughts he had about Bella, he dreamed about her every night. Wishing the same thing over and over 'I wish it was real.' Every night Edward's heart would crack a little more knowing that Bella would never be his. Never.

Bella sat down of the swing next too Edward, she cleared her throat which made Edward jump, she giggled before talking.

"What are you thinking so deeply about?" she said smiling, she silently hoped it wasn't about a girl. He shook his head before the faint pink rushed to his cheeks, he tucked his head down. Bella knew she had no chance right than and there.

Edward was thinking about a girl, a girl he could love, honor and cherish. All Bella wanted out of life was Edward…

"Oh, Edwards blushing! Holy shit! She must be amazing." She said faking happiness, hoping she tried to hide the sadness.

She wanted to be happy for him. She wanted him to find his love, even if that meant Bella would be hurt.

Edward nodded before opening his mouth and shutting it.

"Who is she?" Bella said quietly, it broke her heart into a thousand pieces, she was trying her best to hide it, but it was easier said than done.

"No one." He said simply. Bella faked a smile and laugh, but her eyes were dead now. Completely gone. She felt numb. She couldn't feel anything. She wanted to kick and scream at him, tell him she loves him. But she couldn't move.

"Oh…I'll find out soon Edward Cullen, mark my words." She said jokingly.

She knew that Edward would ask this girl out soon enough, she would be broken but she would act happy for him. She wanted him to be happy. No matter how much it broke her. He laughed and nodded.

"Bella!" Bella quickly spun her head around to look for the face that said her name.

she finally spotted Jake waving his hands back and forth. She rolled her eyes before pulling Edward up with her. Edward silently glared at Jake. He wanted to break jakes neck, like the dog he was.

Jacob and Edward have never liked each other. That much was obvious.

"Edward, be nice." Bella whispered in her ear. He shuddered at the feel of her lips on his ear and nodded. She rolled her eyes in silent hope he would.

"Hey Jake." She ran to him and jumped in his arms. Edward was clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Whoa. Bells. Just whoa!" Bella felt the blood rush to her cheeks before tucking her head. "You look HOT!" Jake exclaimed. Bella tucked her head lower, the blush got darker.

"Oh okay, you're dad told me you where here with him…" he spat 'him' glaring at Edward, Edward couldn't keep the smile of his face.

"I was wondering, you want to go out with me?" Bella silently wondered if he was serious, she's always seen Jake as a younger brother. Someone she could protect from the mean girls. She was about to answer when….

Edward couldn't believe his ears; he just about lost his mind. 'Who does this dog think he is!?' he wondered, He loved Bella and wanted her to be happy. But he knew he would never be happy without her by his side. Bella was about to answer when Edward cut her off.

"No mutt." He said rudely, glaring at the tan boy, Jacob glared back about to attack.

Bella quickly jumped in between them, hoping to stop any fight from breaking out. Bella was sure Edward could take him down fast, and hurt him severally that's exactly what she was preventing. She signed and glared at them before talking.

"Uh…Jake I'll see you later, and come on Edward." She said grabbing his ear like he was five and he broke expensive vase. She dragged him to the swings again and sat him down, she continued her glaring; Edward looked scared for his life.

"What the fuck was that!" Bella screeched at Edward. Edward covered his ears.

"Uh…nothing…" Bella signed to try and calm down, but it wasn't working.

She continued to breathe in and out. She didn't understand why Edward did that. It didn't make any sense. She was about to explode, she had to do something before she hurt someone or herself.

"You know what Edward…I don't know what the fuck that was, im so sick of you. What if I wanted to say yes?! Ever think that?!" Bella knew it was her bluff, she would never say yes to anyone but Edward. Edward was all she wanted, she would never be sick of him. All she wanted was him…forever.

"Why the fuck would you say yes too these fucking losers, you deserve so much Bella! You deserve the world, no more than that! Why cant you see that." Bella huffed unsure what to say to that. She knew that was a lie, she didn't want anything.

She only wanted one person and that would never change.

"Why do you care!" she felt the tears build up in her eyes, all she wanted to do was release them and run, run to were no one would ever find her. Some where she could finally be happy for once and for all.

"Because…. I love you." he said it very quietly, Bella didn't catch it, She swore up and down she heard him say 'I love you' but she knew her ears were playing tricks on her. The tears got worse, if she where to blink she knew they would fall over.

She reached into her bag and pulled her sunglasses out, she knew if she covered her tears he wouldn't see how vulnerable she is.

"What did you say?" she said slowly, and cautiously, Bella knew if he were too say what she thought he said a little louder the tears would fall fast and freely.

"I….." Edward couldn't finish, he was scared he would lose Bella for good. He never wanted to lose her.

"What Edward, fucking spit it out?" It was odd for Bella to swear, unless she was extremely annoyed or pissed.

Edward shaken up, he didn't want Bella to see him like this; he cleared his emotions on his face and looked up at her.

"I. FUCKING. LOVE. YOU." He shouted standing up, Alice was jumping for joy in the woods next to the park, she knew her plan was working perfectly.

"What did you say?" she said clearly dazed…she wanted to hear it again just too be sure. She heard right.

"I love you Bella, I've loved you for three years, I understand if you don't fee—"'

Bella cut him off before he would finish, she cut him off with her lips. Edward loved the feeling of her in his arms, it made him smile. The fact Bella would finally be his now.

Bella wouldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face as there lips touched, she knew from the spark that was there.

They where meant to be, and they will be together forever. Bella pulled off of him and rested her forehead against his.

"I love you too." He laughed and kissed her again. By now Alice was beaming, she started to run towards the swings.

"OH MY GOD! FINALLY!" both Edward and Bella jumped. Bella looked at her confused.

"What are you doing here?" Bella and Edward were completely oblivious.

"Oh my gosh….I paid Jake to ask Bella out so Edward would get all jealous and finally spit out the 'L' word! OH MY GOD!" Alice was jumping; Edward jumped up and hugged his younger sister. Bella laughed at the height difference, before Bella got up and hugged them too.

"GROUP HUG!" Emmett boomed as he came out of trees, with Rosalie and jasper trailing behind him, Emmett ran up and grabbed them all in a hug, eventually rose and jasper joined.

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Bella POV; **

"SO that's how you and Mr. Cullen met?" one of my students asked me. I'm an English teacher and its story day for these 11th graders; they all share a story including me. So I told the one how I and Edward got together.

They all knew him because he is pretty famous here in Los Angela's. He's a huge successful doctor. After we finished high school, he purposed saying he didn't want to wait, Me, Rosalie and Alice, Emmett, jasper and Edward all went to LA University. We all loved it here so we decided to say here.

Alice and Rosalie opened there own designing company called; R Roselice. **(Rose- lice; Rosalie & Alice.)**

Emmett became a coach for the Miami dolphins; they haven't lost a game since

Jasper became a history teacher for college students,

I teach 11th graders, language, English whatever.

"I wouldn't say that's how met but that's how we got together." I said answering his question. A lot of the girls swooned at Edward and are jealous they haven't found there true love yet.

"Aw that's so cute!" Jessica said, Jessica was Jessica Stanley's daughter, she married mike.

"Yes, Yes it is." Edward said chuckling. I jumped in surprise. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What are you doing here Mr. Cullen?" I asked my husband. He feigned hurt.

"I wanted to hear the story." I rolled my eyes; Edwards will always be exactly what I want. I never want to lose him. I and Edward have an equal relationship, I clean, he cleans, I cook, and he cooks. We're 50/50 in this relationship; I can't stand those relationships where the woman does everything. It makes me sick.

"Well Mr. Cullen you missed it." I said smirking at him; he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Why aren't you at work you ass." I heard a lot of 'O's' coming from my students. I laughed a little and looked at them.

"Well" I said leaning on my desk. "Why are you here…seriously?" I asked getting feigned annoyed. He ticked with his tongue. I rolled my eyes I hate when he does that.

"Here, I brought you lunch." He said handing me a bag on Wendy's. I rolled my eyes and put the bag on my desk.

"Do you want me to get fat?" I said jokingly. He nodded and smiled a cheesy smile, I rolled my eyes.

"I'd love you anyways." He said after kissing my cheek. I heard a bunch of awe's. And the blood rush to my cheeks, my cheek was burning where he kissed, when he was about to turn I grabbed him by the collar and crashed my lips to his. After a 45 seconds, but who's counting? I let go.

"I love you, Oh and guess what? Im pregnant." I said slightly out of breath, i heard even more awes in the background. Edward spun me around, he was beaming with excitement, i smiled sheepishly at him.

"I love you too."

I knew this was only the beginning, There would be many more fights and arguments over stupid stuff, There would be more children and aunts and uncles, I knew this was only the beginning of an amazing life with my friends and family. I could look back at all my mistakes, and heartaches and honestly say; i wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this one personally: D I really love this.**

**No i FUCKING ADORE THIS, it's officially the BEST one SHOT i have EVVVEER written. i simply love it. **

**I have an idea for an ending right now, it would be a compelete twist. i really wanna write it. but i need to finish a story first :'/**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
